principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Masami Kyoya
The Former Captain of the 9th Squad Masami Kyoya was a Beauty among Beauties. She was the 18th Head of Kyoya and Mother of Sanosuke Kyoya and younger sister of Auron Kyoya. She was the Most Elegant Female Shinigami to ever grace the Gotie 13. Appearance Masami is a young looking beautiful Female. She can be described as bonafide elegance. Her Eyes are Turquiose with wavy black hair. She wears old style Chinese shoes with a big torquiose Obi Sash. Personality Sanosuke gets his Personality from Masami. She is laid back and likes to dump her work on Satoshi Kyoya. She can come off as a bit bossy at times depending on the tone of her voice.However, she can be quite stubborn when it comes to her older brother Auron Kyoya . ﻿ History Masami is the younger sister of Auron Kyoya and daughter of the revered Azusa Kyoya. She attended the Academy and graduated in five years, a year early, 550 years ago. she quickly became the Lieutenant of Squad three within 10 years under the command of her brother Auron. However they annoyed each other to no end and sometimes kept people up around them at night. Since the 3rd Sqaud Barracks was close to Tokahana's Barracks she would have to force the two to get along or shut them up by force. Until one day she just had it and forced Masami into her division to keep an Eye on her, because she was a bit of a brat back then. 400 years ago she finally became the Captain of the 9th Division after the spot opened up. For 200 years she served and then was promoted to the rank of Senior Captain 200 years ago. At that time she also became the 18th Head of the Kyoya family. She hated getting into political views so Auron had to step in most the time. During that time is also when Lieutenant Satoshi Kyoya was be Masami's Lieutenant after being Auron's lieutenant. She enjoyed a 120 year stint as Senior Captain until her untimely death. Though she did leave her legacy going. When she gave birth to her son Sanosuke Kyoya a 105 years ago. Plot She died about 80 years ago.﻿ Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Immense Durabilty: Immense Spiritual Pressure: Hakuda Master: Shunpo Expert: Kido Expert: Zanpakuto Kasen Kage (River shadow): Relationships Auron Kyoya - Masami's brother who gets on her nerves. He is always telling her to cover her arms and cleavage. However she never listens so she gets scolded quite often. Sanosuke Kyoya - Sanosuke is Masami's son and the legacy she fought for. So he can continue on for her, not as the leader of the Kyoya clan but for himself. Satoshi Kyoya - Masami's Lieutenant who was transferred from Auron's Division 100 years ago. He always tried hard to minimze the scoldings that Auron gave her. He made sure that any work Masami left behind he finished. He was extremly loyal and still is. Carrying out his duties even after Her death.﻿ Trivia *Birthday is July 31st *Favorite color is Turquiose. Quote﻿ "Fear is not a state of mind, but rather a state of heart." Motto she came up with for ninth Division. ﻿